The endocannabinoid system consists of CB1 and CB2 receptors and their endogenous ligands. Both CB1 and CB2 receptors are G-i/o protein-coupled receptors. CB1 receptors are most abundant in the central nervous system (basal ganglia, cerebellum, hippocampus, and cortex), peripheral nervous system, and peripheral organs such as thyroid gland, adrenal gland, and adipocytes. CB2 receptors are found in immune cells and tissues such as spleen, leukocytes, thymus, bone marrow, adrenal, heart, lung, prostate, uterus, pancreas, ovary, and testes. CB1 receptors were recently found in mouse and human islets. CB1 receptor antagonist has been shown to regulate glucose homeostasis. The purpose of this study is to get a better understanding of how CB1 receptors are involved in the regulation of hormone secretion from pancreatic islets, and therefore, glucose homeostasis.